fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Music
This page lists the music associated with the anime and manga series, Fairy Tail. Openings Season One Opening 1.JPG|link=Snow Fairy|Snow Fairy by Funkist Opening 2.JPG|link=Sense of Wonder|Sense of Wonder by Idoling!!! Opening 3.JPG|link=Ft.|Ft. by Funkist Opening 4.JPG|link=R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game|R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG Season Two Opening 5.jpg|link=Egao No Mahou|Egao No Mahou by Magic Party Opening 6.JPG|link=Fiesta|Fiesta by +Plus Opening 7.JPG|link=Evidence|Evidence by Daisy X Daisy Team Natsu 8th opening.JPG|link=The Rock City Boy|The Rock City Boy by JAMIL Season Three Opening 9.JPG|link=Towa no Kizuna|Towa no Kizuna by Daisy X Daisy Opening 10.JPG|link=I Wish|I Wish by Milky Bunny Opening 11.jpg|link=The Starting Sky|Hajimari no Sora by +Plus OVA Team Natsu from OVA opening.jpg|link=Eternal Fellows|Eternal Fellows by Tetsuya Kakihara Endings Season One Ending 1.jpg|link=Kanpekigu No Ne|Kanpekigu No Ne by Watarirouka Hoshiri Tai Ending 2.JPG|link=Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round|Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by onelifecrew Ending 3.jpg|link=Gomen ne. Watashi|Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba Ending 4.JPG|link=Kimi ga Iru Kara|Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa Season Two Ending 5.JPG|link=HOLY SHINE|HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy Ending 6.JPG|link=Be As One|Be As One by w-inds Ending 7.JPG|link=Lonely Person|Lonely Person by ShaNa Ending 8.JPG|link=Don't think. Feel!!!|Don't think. Feel!!! by IDOLING!!! Season Three Ending 9.JPG|link=Kono Te Nobashite|Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp Ending 10.JPG|link=Boys Be Ambitious|Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp Ending 11.jpg|link=Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix)|Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga OVA Lucy+Chibi Cele.jpg|link=日常賛歌 〜This Place〜|日常賛歌 〜This Place〜 by Aya Hirano Openings and Endings Compilations Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol 1.jpg|link=Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol.1|Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol.1 Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol 2.jpg|link=Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol.2|Fairy Tail Intro & Outro Themes Vol.2 Soundtracks & Singles *Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 *S.O.W. Single (Fairy Tail version) *Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 *Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 3 Original_soundtrack_cover.jpg|Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 Cover FT OST 2.jpg|Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 Cover Fairy Tail Soundtrack 03.jpg| Original Sountrack Vol. 3 Cover S.O.W_single_cover.jpg|S.O.W. single cover RPG.jpg|R. P. G. single cover HOLY SHINE single.jpg|HOLY SHINE Single Cover Case Cover Back Outer - Copy.jpg|Kimi Ga Iru Kara Single Cover Case 01.jpg|Egao no Mahou single cover 1 Egao no Mahou single cover 2.jpg|Egao no Mahou Single Cover 2 Fairy Tail Single Cover.jpg|FT. Single Cover fairytailteam - Copy.jpg|Tsuioku Merry Go Round Single Cover Towa no Kizuna Limited Edition Cover.jpg|Towa no Kizuna Single Cover (Limited) Towa no Kizuna Regular Edition Cover.jpg|Towa no Kizuna Single Cover (Regular) Glitter Fairy Tail Edition Cover.jpg|Glitter: Fairy Tail Edition Cover Character Song Collection VOL. 1: Natsu & Gray *1. "Blaze Up" by Kakihara Tetsuya (Natsu) *2. "Frozen Soul" by Nakamura Yuuichi (Gray) *3. "Blaze Up (instrumental)" *4. "Frozen Soul (instrumental)" VOL. 2: Lucy & Happy *1. "OPEN THE GATE" by Hirano Aya (Lucy) *2. "Happy Day (ハッピーデー）" by Kugimiya Rie (Happy) *3. "OPEN THE GATE (instrumental)" *4. "Happy Day (ハッピーデー） (instrumental)" VOL. 3: Eternal Fellows *1. "Eternal Fellows" by Kakihara Tetsuya (Natsu) *2. "Wings of Liberty" by Ohara Sayaka (Erza) *3. "METALLIC KISS" by Hatano Wataru (Gajeel) *4. "Have a nice day" by Kugiyima Rie and Horie Yui (Happy and Carla) *5. "Amazing Blessings" by Sato Satomi (Wendy) *6. "TRUE PRIDE" by Nakamura Yuuichi (Gray) *7. "日常賛歌 〜This Place〜" by Hirano Aya (Lucy) VOL. 4: Kizuna Darou *1. "Kizuna Darou" by Kakihara Tetsuya (Natsu) *2. "Scarlett" by Ohara Sayaka (Erza) *3. "Naked Dream" by Nakamura Yuuichi (Gray) *4. "Together Forever"(ずっと一緒 Zutto issho)by Sato Satomi and Horie Yui (Wendy and Carla) *5. "My Iron Blues"(俺のＩＲＯＮブルース Ore no IRON burūsu) by Hatano Wataru (Gajeel) *6. "Happy Holiday" by Hirano Aya (Lucy) *7. "I'm always fully open" (いつも全開だ Itsumo zenkaida) by Kakihara Tetsuya and Kugiyama Rie (Natsu and Happy) Category:Music